


Liberty

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: American Politics, January 2021. How liberals think that conservatives think
Kudos: 2





	Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies and credit for style to Dr. Seuss:

Impeachment is enough they say,

Let's do the rest another day,

Because we think the people here,

Will not see and yet, oh dear,

The ones who've shouted all this time,

And tried to tell in prose and rhyme,

Are not the folks with loudest voice,

But some of us have made our choice,

We choose ignoring them, you see,

Because we think it's liberty.

We'll never say that we are wrong,

Except a few; we think they've gone,

To other side, because they care,

More for people than for their,

Party of the politic,

We think they're wrong, we think they're sick.

A few above us in the stack,

Those whose voices call, "Attack!"

Tell us that our hearts are true,

And others haven't got a clue,

And we believe these voices high,

Because we long for days gone by,

Change is very hard for we,

But it's all for liberty.

We think our hero, D.J.T.,

Speaks for God and for J.C.,

We think Big Tech has violated,

Rights to call out those we hated,

People tell us no, that's wrong,

They don't know; they don't belong,

We're angry and we want our rights,

Different ones for blacks and whites.

We've heard that some among _our_ side,

Don't think like us; they think it's pride,

Or racism or greed or fear,

That causes us to gather here,

We gather here because we're free,

It's individual liberty.

**Counterpoint:**

Yes, this is our view of you,

For most of you, it's what you do,

You're so caught up in liberty,

You never give a thought for me,

Or anyone not D.J.T.,

You seem to think he is J.C.,

You sneer and fight and fear and hate,

Your willful ignorance you prate,

Big Tech is not taking your right,

To shout about them day and night.

The precedent is scary, though,

Who knows what is the next to go?

As Tech, it seems to grow and grow,

But this is not how low we go,

The worst thing is the fatal error,

Of folks who try to change with terror.

So try to care for other folks,

Yes, those who do not get your jokes,

My hope is that we'll _all_ be free,

To have some actual liberty.


End file.
